the Gift of A Lifetime
by 0901
Summary: Six year old Selena Efron was a gifted dancer, just like her mother. On Christmas morning, she gets the gift of a lifetime...


It was a windy afternoon in Los Angeles, CA. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone at the Efron Mansion was buzzing. Zac was out buying more food ingredients for the annual Christmas Feast that their close friends and families celebrate together. Vanessa was heating up in the kitchen preparing for the feast, and little Selena Efron was up in her room practicing for her very first tap lessons. Like her mother, Selena was a gifted dancer. Always dancing and moving, and never keeping still. She was a very active 6 years old. Selena did not have her tap shoes just yet, because her parents thought she was still a beginner, so she was practicing barefoot. Meanwhile, Zac pulled into the drive and getting out of his sleek black BMW, he had bought that very specific car since it had very dark tinted windows so the paparazzi can't picture him inside his own car. He opened the door of his house and quickly smelled the cinnamon smell of Christmas **(A/N I don't about you guys but I always smell cinnamon when I think or write about Christmas)**. He went into the kitchen, and snuck up behind Vanessa who was chopping up tomatoes. He gave her a kiss in the back of her neck which made her scream.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT!" Vanessa exclaimed, which made Zac grinned.

"Did I ever tell you that you look pretty when you're mad?" Zac said cheekily.

"Well, I must be gorgeous cuz I am furious" She said and turned back around continuing to chop her tomatoes. Zac just smiled, _'How did I get a girl like her?'_ he thought inside his head.

"Where are the ingredients I asked you to get?" Vanessa asked making him snapped out of his daydream.

"Right here, my beautiful wife" he said placing the grocery wife in the kitchen counter. "And can you just relax, Ness" he said. He then places his hands on her shoulders, and began massaging her.

"ZACHARY! I CAN'T RELAX! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU HAD TO INVITE ASHLEY, CORBIN, LUCAS, MO AND THE REST OF THE ENTIRE HSM CAST INTO OUR HOUSE! PLUS, THE HAIRSPRAY CAST AND MICHELLE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU INVITED OUR PARENTS, OUR GRANDPARENTS, AND OUR OTHER RELATIVES! AND ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I AM MAKING FOOD FOR 500 PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T COOK FOR YOUR LIFE!!" she yelled out. Zac had just stood there with a blank face on his face. After a couple of seconds just standing there Zac finally spoke.

"HEY! Did you just insult me?" he asked. Vanessa's big chocolate brown eyes began to fill with fury.

"UGH!" she just yelled out again turning to her un-chopped tomatoes.

"C'mon" Zac began to say, he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head into her right shoulder. "You can't stay mad at me forever" he said.

"Watch me" Vanessa said shrugging of his face and hands off her body.

"Fine! I'll just go upstairs to talk to Selena. At least she's less stubborn than her mother" he said muttering the last part.

"I heard that" Vanessa said. Zac began to walk up the stairs. "Oh Zac! Can you tell Sel to begin dressing up? It's already 5:30, Thanks babe, love you!" she yelled out.

"Geesh, women and their mood swings" Zac muttered. He walked down the hallway and opened his daughter's bedroom. Her bedroom was very relaxed and suitable for a 6 year old. She had a full bed right in the middle of her room; she has a bookshelf in the corner. For a six year she's very smart. In the front of her bed, there's a table which has a small Apple laptop sitting on the surface. The wall was painted lavender purple, and it has a fairly sized walked in closet. Unfortunately, like her mother, Selena is a shopaholic. Zac saw his little girl practicing in front of a mirror. One thing he always loved about Selena is that she is so much like her mother. She has her dark curly hair, a golden tan, and that innocent face. The only thing she inherited from Zac was her bright blue eyes. Hers and Vanessa's personality was exactly alike. Bright, bubbly, kind, all the things that made Zac fell in love with Vanessa. He quietly walked in and waited to talk until her daughter finished a routine that her mother taught her.

"Hi, Daddy!" Selena said.

"Hey, Princess" Zac said, he walked to her bed and sat down.

"Why'd you come up here?" she asked innocently.

"Well Mommy said to start getting ready for the dinner tonight" he said

"Ok" Selena said, and then she walked over to her father and sat on his lap. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "What did Santa get me for Christmas?" she whispered. Zac smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Well you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow morning" Zac said.

"But Daddy! Didn't you say that you and Santa were this close" she said crossing her fingers to make her point. Zac laughed.

"Yes, so?" he said.

"Can't you make an excweption for your little princess" she said in her princess voice while pouting. Once again, Zac laughed at his daughter for trying to pronounce exception.

"Too bad princess! Santa told me to keep it quiet this year" he said.

"Fine!" Selena huffed and walked into her walk-in closet to pick out her Christmas dress. Zac just laughed and walked out the room shaking his head. 

Guest began filling up the Efron Mansion. Vanessa was dressed in a Marc Jacobs off the shoulder champagne red mid thigh dress with her curly thick hair up into a half ponytail making half of her curls down. While Zac, was dressed casually with a white striped dress shirt and formal jeans. Little Selena Efron was dressed in a black dress with little red polka dots and a red bow around her waist. Her dark curls were tied into a high ponytail making her look completely adorable. Ashley was there with her husband of 3 years, Jared and their 2 year old son Alex. The rest of the HSM casts, excluding Lucas since he was on his 2 week honeymoon with Olesya, were there also. Amanda Bynes, Brittany Snow, Elijah Kelley, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Miley Cyrus were also present at the party. They were currently eating and laughing at memories they've had.

"And she steps on the ball!" Zac said after finishing up an embarrassing story of Vanessa at their little vacation last year. Everyone else laughed while Vanessa turned red in her cheeks.

"I did not!" Vanessa said smiling. Zac kissed her in the lips randomly which made everyone go 'Aww' and Vanessa blush more.

"You guys are too cute!" Ashley squealed. After 12 years, she's still hasn't gotten over how adorable and sweet Zac and Vanessa were to each other. Everyone smiled, and then heard a faint snoring sound and turned around to see little Selena asleep on the dinner table snoring. Zac looked over the clocked and saw it was already 1:30 AM Christmas morning.

"Well, Merry Christmas, guys" he said smiling. They all looked confused and Zac pointed over the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of their living room. They all looked at the clocked and realized it was Christmas morning. They all hugged each other and greeted "Merry Christmases" to one another. In about 20 minutes, after lots of hugs, kisses, and goodbyes the Efron mansion was quiet and left 3 very tired Efron's. Zac was carrying a sleeping Selena up the stairs while Vanessa was following behind them. They both tucked Selena in her bed carefully. They both went to their bedrooms and kissed each other good night, both falling gently to sleep.

The next morning, Zac and Vanessa were awoken by very loud screaming coming from Selena. She jumped over her parent's king size bed and started jumping up and down.

"MOMMY, DADDY IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" she exclaimed. Zac grumbled and woke up, while Vanessa was already awake smiling at her daughter.

"Honey, calm down" she said trying to calm Selena down. Selena stopped jumping and went and rested her little body in the middle of her parent's bed.

"Where's my presents?" she asked giving her very best puppy dog pout. A now fully awake Zac smiled and took his daughters hand.

"Why don't we go find them?" he said smiling down at her. She squealed and quickly got out of the bed and dragged her father out the room and downstairs. She saw the presents under the tree and ran towards them, she grabbed the first present that she saw with her named written on it. It was from her Uncle Dylan, who gave her a new American Doll. After 20 minutes of unwrapping presents. Selena had gotten microphone from her Aunt Ashley and Uncle Jared, a dress from Uncle Corbin, a brand new book from Aunt Monique, and many more gifts from her parent's friends and her family. The only present that was missing was…

"Mommy, Daddy where are your gifts for me?" she asked her big blue eyes starting to tear up because she thinks that her parents forgot about her.

"Baby-girl you forgot about that little present over there" Zac said wiping her tears and pointing to a little box with gold tinsel around it. Selena walked over to it and opened the box. Her eyes widened and she looked up to her parents and ran over to them, and hugged them tightly.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! This is the very best Christmas gift ever!" she yelled out. After thanking her parents she quickly putted them on and starting tapping like crazy. Her parents had gotten her the gift of a lifetime, her very own pair of tap shoes.


End file.
